This proposal seeks funding for a stand- alone conference for approximately 600 people on "The Human Genome Project and Hearing Loss" to be convened July 27-28, 2001 in Bethesda, Maryland. The conference would be similar in approach to AG Bell's first scientific symposium at the association's biennial convention in July 2000, which was conducted with NIH support. Last year's symposium, "Biotechnology and the Cochlea," was organized to appeal to an audience of consumers and professionals with an interest in the science of hearing but not necessarily a scientific background. The symposium was an enormous success, drawing nearly 1400 participants including parents, professionals who work hearing-impaired children, and adults with hearing loss. The convention reviews indicated that this was, by far, the most popular session at the AG Bell Convention. The two presentations on genetics at the Symposium were particularly well received with speakers literally inundated with questions, both during and after the symposium. In addition to spurring interest in ongoing science research among the community of non-scientists, the symposium had the wonderful result of encouraging participating scientists to become involved in AG Bell. One speaker, Dr. Heidi Relim of Harvard Medical School, has since authored an article on Connexin 26 testing which will be published in the November/December 2000 issue of Volta Voices, AG Bell's popular magazine. Other collaborations have also developed. This proposal for a research symposium would provide a unique opportunity for this interested group of consumers and professionals to learn about the most recent genetics research. Dr. Francis Collins, Director of the Human Genome Institute, has committed to open the conference on Friday evening, July 27. Dr. James Battey, Director of NIDCD, will provide an overview of NIH-related research as one of the speakers on Saturday morning, July 28, and five other speakers will address specific topics in the area of genetics such as identifying genes and mechanisms for syndromic and nonsyndromic hearing loss, genetic testing, and gene-based therapies for hair cell regeneration. Following the Saturday morning presentations, we will assign speakers to smaller rooms in the hotel to allow one-on-one exchange with the conference participants. Products will include a brochure announcing the symposium for dissemination beyond AG Bell's members (the conference will be heavily publicized in Volta Voices), a proceedings document with summaries of each speakers' remarks, and captioned videos.